Project #7 - Randomized Clinical Trial of Cognitive-Behavior Therapy for Posttraumatic The purpose of this study is to establish the first basis of evidence for a manualized behavioral management protocol for PTHA. The primary study objective is to evaluate the effectiveness of a non-medication, clinic-based cognitive-behavioral intervention (CBT) for service members with PTHA who have experienced a blast-related traumatic event resulting in PTSD and mTBI symptoms. Aim 1: To conduct a 3-group randomized clinical trial of the efficacy of (1) clinic-based cognitive- behavioral therapy (CCBT); (2) minimal therapist-contact cognitive-behavioral therapy (MCCBT); and (3) a 6-week therapist monitored (TM) control condition for treatment of chronic posttraumatic headache within active-duty military personal and veterans. Aim 2: To evaluate the relationship of post-concussive cognitive symptoms and posttraumatic stress symptoms to primary treatment outcomes. Aim 3 (Exploratory): To examine the contribution of biomarker and imaging data to illuminate factors that contribute to PTHA chronicity and treatment response.